justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Don’t Stop Me Now
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 1979 |mode = Solo (Classic/Panda Version) |dg = (Classic/Panda Version) |difficulty = Medium (Classic/Panda Version) |effort = Intense (Classic/Panda Version) |alt = Panda Version |nogm = 3 (Classic) 4 (Panda Version) |dlc = Classic October 20, 2016 ( ) December 28, 2016 ( ) April 10, 2017 (Community Remix Contest) February 16, 2017 ( ) October 12, 2017 (JDU) Panda Version May 18, 2017 (NOW) |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = to (Classic) (Panda Version) |gc = to (Classic) (Panda Version) |lc = (Classic) Hot Pink (Panda Version) |pictos = 142 (Classic) 119 (Panda Version) |nowc = DontStopMe DontStopMeALT (Panda Version) |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouche (Classic)https://vimeo.com/182677656 |perf = Classic Mehdi Kerkouche https://youtu.be/nN_1V5yMeAU?t=28s |audio = |kcal = 23.5 (Classic) 23.3 (Panda Version) |dura = 3:31 (Classic) 3:29 (Panda Version)}} Quenn tarafından "Don't Stop Me Now" , , ve yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Klasik Koç kısa saçlı, sağa doğru taranmış bir adam. İki farklı tasarımı var: birincisi intro ve outro'da kullanılırken, her biri ikincisini kullanıyor. C1 Antrenör çivit mavisi, yıldızlarla kaplı kobalt mavisi deri, sağ gözünde kırmızı eşkenar dörtgen, siyah yakalı kırmızı siyah kareli parıltılı bir takım elbise ve göğsünün bir kısmını ortaya koyan dar üçgen delik, kobalt Her bir kolda zaman zaman yanan mavi örtü, ortada sağa işaret eden üç kobalt mavisi üçgeni olan kırmızı bir kemer ve bir çift siyah bot. Ana hatları mavi ve parlak. C2 Kamera başladıktan kısa bir süre sonra kamera, koçuna dönüşümü açıklamak için yakınlaştırıyor. Şimdi mavi saçları, mavi rhombusları, saçaklı altın omuz pedleri ile kırmızı ve altın ceketi, büyük kollu manşetleri, mavi taslaklı kırmızı yakası, gök mavisi tişörtleri, mor parıltı denetleyicili siyah pantolonu ve yıldırım tuttuğu yıldırımları var. Bir çift askılı, bir altın zincir oh sol cebinde ve mor kuruş mokasen. Ana hatları kesilmiş gibi, çok keskin bir kontur ile kağıt ve beyaz gibidir. Panda Versiyonu Dansçı, C’mon, Timber, Happy (arka plan karakteri olarak) dahil olmak ve '' I Gotta Feeling '' 'de ki pandalardır . Şarkının başında, pembe bir bandanadan başka bir şey giymiyor. Daha sonra üzerinde tacı olan bir üst şapka ve fırfırlı yelek, renk düzenini, görüntülenen arka plana ait olan dansçıya göre değiştirir, nötr kıyafetinin renk şeması mor bir yelek ve mavi bir şapkadır. Arka Plan Klasik Arka plan, siyah bir parlak fon ve piyano tuşları ile başlar ve insanda parlayan bir spot ışığıyla tamamlanır. Sahne, adamın ikinci tasarımını ve siyah-beyaz kareli zeminde güneşli bir günü gözler önüne sererek kılığına giriyor. İleriye doğru kıvrılan sahnede, brokoli, çiçekler, merdivenler, gökkuşağının göğe ateş eden parmakları ve birkaç kelebek sıcak hava balonu var. Daha sonra bir açılış sahnesi perdesine yükseltir. Perde, kabukları ve iç içe geçmiş deniz yıldızı ile içerik yüzlü bir güneşe açılıyor. Daha sonra, muzlar ve saatler ile birlikte havada yüzen birkaç canlı, neşeli canlı aksiyon hayvanının bulunduğu bir piyano spirali gelir. Bu tekrarlardan sonra, arka plan şimdi arka planda parlayan dev bir taç ile birlikte davullar üzerinde zıplayan yüzen hayvanlara sahiptir. Bu bir kez bittiğinde, bir kelebek gitar gökyüzünde ateş eder ve yüze gelen güneşe geri döner. Piyano spirali bir kez daha gelir ve nihayet kovandan şarkının başladığı bölgeye geri döner. Panda Versiyonu Şarkı, yerdeki iki ışıkla aydınlatılan Just Dance logosunun bir heykeli ile başlıyor. Işığın parlaklığı Panda'nın hareketine göre yanıp sönecek ve değişecektir. Koro başladığında, logosunu ve arkasındaki önceki oyunlardan önceki şarkılardaki arka planları içeren arkaplan değişir, bunlar (sıralı değildir):Gangnam Style, Chiwawa, Teacher, All About That Bass, Fun, William Tell Overture, Hey Mama, Pound The Alarm, Starships, No Control, Birthday, The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?), Boys (Summertime Love), Drop the Mambo, Circus, Get Lucky, Dark Horse, Built For This, I'm An Albatraoz, This Is How We Do, ve Born This Way.Şarkı, dansçı orijinal yerine geri dönüyor ve heykel arka planlardan oluşan bir kolaj haline geliyor. Şarkının sonunda, arka plan kararır. Gold Moves Klasik Klasik rutinde, her biri aynı olan 3 adet Gold Moves vardır: Tüm Gold Moves: Başınızı sallarken ileriye gelin. Dsmn gm.png|All Gold Moves dsmngm1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Panda Versiyonu Panda Sürümünde 4 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1, 2 ve 4: Bacaklarını bükerken her iki kolunuzu sola doğru kaldırın. Gold Moves 3: Ellerinizle bir dalga yapın. DontStopMeGM123.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, ve 4 Don'tStopMeGoldMove1InGame.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, ve 4 in-game DontStopMeGM4.png|Gold Move 3 Don'tStopMeGoldMove2InGame.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Dance Quests Classic *High Energy Alternate *Family (Switch and Chinese Version) Community Remix has a Community Remix. The following are featured: *Celeste91 Netherlands *Zombie2817 U.S.A *XhayatX Turkey *Joeybarbella U.S.A *Tripppyyhipple U.S.A *DanGarclaR98 Brazil *CRAZYGAMERV1 U.S.A *Ema_RB360 Rica *Aerryne France *DecldedBarley33 Brazil *Steel YU Brazil *Matheuspln Brazil *FacePenguin3246 Mexico *Josephtian Malaysia *Taninl Arc Mexico *YohannlyBabay Russia *SabrinaRocket German *Khaleo93 U.S.A *Blueberry_sans13 German *Stormy Wolf731 U.S.A *DiegoSanchez097 Mexico *Matchbr Zealand *Gabthenostalgic Canada *Baracuda_417 Kong *Joenmurl Ecuador *Chamastick France *DanGarclaR98 Brazil *Tripppyyhipple U.S.A *Teeven2001 France *Dancigndreaming U.S.A *Serglo Toklo Mexico *FinteTag550 Brazil *MaquedaeLias14 Mexico *Lavsma Brazil *Dancigndreaming U.S.A *DavidHS3284 Mexico *Elleen1510 German *BlazingGuitar14 U.S.A *AlrerHawk95414 Israel *Keurntjes Netherlands *Bencase England *ELFCamillo2 Colombia *Dragonblaster4 Canada *Moogly-H Zealand *Hanledson Brazil *DancerGirl2k U.S.A *RAS310 U.S.A *Peter Sarutobi Spain *Longniko200007 Hungary *CRAZYGAMERV1 U.S.A *XhayatX Turkey *SteveSoyYo Mexico *Tripppyyhipple U.S.A *Rohmires Brazil *Amslam U.S.A *PanicFlly846 U.S.A *WumbolgyGiraffe U.S.A *Axll Rose L Brazil *FinteTag550 Brazil Appearance in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *The Epic 80s *Bohemian Rhapsody The Movie *Easy Peasy Party *Old But Gold 80’s *Bohemian Rhapsody The Movie *Hall Of Fame *All Songs A-E *Unlimited A-E Panda Version *Pandanomia *Put A Lid On It *All Songs A-E *Easy Peasy Party *Hall Of Fame *Unlimited A-E Trivia *Antrenör in şapkası, Kraliçe'ye gönderilebilmesi nedeniyle göze çarpan bir Paskalya Yumurtası olan bir taçdır. *Koç, kağıda benzeyen bir renk yerine mavi, parıltılı bir tasarıma sahip olacaktı. Bu Beta öğesi Beta menü simgesinde gösterilir. *7. Nesil konsollarda '' '' (Panda Sürümü) kilidi açıldığında, 2010 yılında yayınlanan ünlü Mısır reklamlarına referans olarak "Asla Panda'ya hayır deme!" Galeri Game Files Dontstopme cover generic.jpg|'' '' Dontstopmealt cover generic.png|'' '' (Panda Version) dontstopme cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) dontstopmealt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Panda Version) Dontstopme cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) DontStopMeALT Albumbkg.png| album background (Panda Version) Dontstopme banner bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Dontstopmealt banner bkg.png| menu banner (Panda Version) dontstopme cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) DontStopMe Cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) dontstopmealt cover@2x.jpg| cover (Panda Version) DontStopMeALT_Cover_1024.png| cover (Panda Version) dontstopme c1 ava.png|C1 s avatar (Classic) dontstopme c1 golden ava.png|C1 s golden avatar (Classic) dontstopme c1 diamond ava.png|C1 s diamond avatar (Classic) Dontstopmealt ava.png|Avatar (Panda Version, / ) Dontstopmealt_golden_ava.png|Golden avatar (Panda Version) Dontstopmealt_diamond_ava.png|DiDiamondoamond avatar (Panda Version) Chr panda 04.png|Avatar on (Panda Version) Dontstopmenowcmu ava.png|Avatar (Community Remix) dontstopme pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Dontstopmealt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Panda Version) dontstopme c2 photobooth.png|The Classic coach on Photobooth In-Game Screenshots dontstopme jd2017 menu.png|'' '' in the menu Dontstopme jd2017 load.png| loading screen (Classic) Dontstopme jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Dontstopme jd2017 score.png| score screen (Classic) Dontstopmealt jd2017 menu.png|Panda Version in the menu Dontstopmealt jd2017 load.png| loading screen (Panda Version) Dontstopmealt jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Panda Version) dontstopmealt jd2017 score.png| score screen (Panda Version) Dontstopme jd2019 menu.png|'' '' in the menu Dontstopme jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Classic) Dontstopme jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Dontstopmealt jd2019 menu.png|Panda Version in the menu Dontstopmealt jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Panda Version) Dontstopmealt jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Panda Version) Dontstopme jd2017 gameplay 2.png|C1 Dontstopme jd2017 gameplay 1.png|C2 Promotional Images X26RX1s-nNQ.jpg|Teaser imagehttps://vk.com/official_justdance?w=wall-91671333_3123 Dont Stop Me Now BG Teaser.gif|Background teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BGetpWViRer/ Jd17-toptracks-preview-queen-dontstopmenow-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser DontStopMeNow.png|Promotional coach Dontstopme promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Dontstopme promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Dontstopme promo gameplay 3.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 Dontstopme promo gameplay 4.jpg|Promotional gameplay 4 Behind the Scenes dontstopme concept art.png|Concept art (Characters from the Classic background) Dontstopmealt creative brief.jpg|Creative brief (Panda Version) Beta Elements See also: Just Dance 2017/Beta Elements#Don’t Stop Me Now Dontstopmenowalternate.jpg|'' '' (Alternate) (Beta) Imagequeen.jpeg|'' '' on the menu (E3 2016) Dontstopme promo gameplay 1.jpg|Beta outline Dont stop me picto comparision.png|Pictogram comparison Others UBI30 Giveaways JD2017-DONT STOP ME NOW.jpg|Greeting card from Ubisoft s 30 Days of Giveaways jd2019 subway promotion.jpg|The coach in a promotion for (along with All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance), Daddy Cool and I Gotta Feeling) Videos Official Music Video Queen - Don't Stop Me Now (Official Video) Don't Stop Me Now (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Just Dance 2017 Don't Stop Me Now by Queen - Official Track Gameplay US Queen - Don't Stop Me Now Just Dance 2017 Official Gameplay preview Just Dance 2017 Don't Stop Me Now by Queen - Panda Version - Official Gameplay US Queen - Don't Stop Me Now Just Dance 2017 Alternate Gameplay preview Gameplays 'Classic' Don't Stop Me Now - Queen - Just Dance 2017 Don’t Stop Me Now - Just Dance Now Don't Stop Me Now - Just Dance 2018 Don't Stop Me Now - Just Dance 2019 'Panda Version' Don't Stop Me Now (Panda Version) - Queen - Just Dance 2017 Don’t Stop Me Now (Panda Version) - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Don't Stop Me Now - Alternate (Versão panda) Don't Stop Me Now (Panda Version) - Just Dance 2019 Don't Stop Me Now (Panda Version) - Just Dance 2020 'Community Remix' Just Dance 2017 - Don't Stop Me Now (Community Remix) - SUPERSTAR References Site Navigation es:Don’t Stop Me Now fr:Don’t Stop Me Now pt-br:Don’t Stop Me Now ro:Don’t Stop Me Now en:Don’t Stop Me Now Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1970s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Rock Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Queen Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Community Remix Şarkıları Kategori:Mehdi Kerkouche